


Campfire

by orphan_account



Series: Breath Spent, Time Wasted [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but guess whos never writing for homestuck, idk originally, prbably ever again, rating is exclusively for cursing, this was a drabble collection, yea its This Bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider and this is quite possibly the best date you’ve ever been on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campfire

You card your fingers through your boyfriend’s hair, watching as the sky turns from dusk to dark, orange hues fading into purple. Patting down a few strands, you watch as they reflect the light of the fire set up at your feet.

Your name is Dave Strider and this is quite possibly the best date you’ve ever been on.

Camping was not something that you’d consider ‘fun’ in any way, but you think a small fondness for it has accumulated within the past day. When John had suggested it, you’d mumbled and groaned- like hell you wanted to be eaten alive by bloodsucking pieces of fuck to everloving proportions- but upon witnessing the trademarked Egbert Pout™ (reduce your boyfriend into a puddle of cute in a matter of seconds- works every time!) you had caved in so quickly one might as well had called you sinkhole Helen. You had thoroughly prepared yourself for a terrible time, you had packed your DS  _and_ your Gameboy Advance, so you obviously planned on being bored for most of the trip.

True, you had used your DS while you waited for the quick rainshower earlier to pass- you and John had huddled up in your tent, visiting each others towns in animal crossing- John crooning over your villagers while you make a game out of taking his flowers and displacing them. He always arranged them by color and type, whilst having little patches right below the field in order to create hybrids. Although John wouldn’t clean the house to save his life (or yours) he still managed to keep his town impeccable- it was ridiculous.

John sighs against your side, shifting to look upwards at you. You realize that you’ve been preoccupied with recounting the events from earlier, and have long since stopped petting the needy dork. Raising your eyebrows, you go back to messing with his hair, sometimes rubbing near his ear- a place that he gets headaches often. Apparently that does the trick, because he falls back against you with a satisfied huff; his right hand finding yours as the fire flickers, reminding you that you need to restock it soon.

You stare down at him, at the reflection of light in his glasses, and wait.

You’re not quite sure what for, but you do so anyways.

It comes when the fire dies a bit more, your eyes starting to droop with sleep. John squeezes your hand, staring straightforward into the embers that are still flickering among the ashes.

“Dave?” he asks softly, as if half-hoping that you were still asleep.

You hum, leaning your head forward against his.

“I know… that this is a bit early and all but,” he chuckles slightly, his head moving in time with his chest; you feel your head bouncing along with his. “I think; I think I love you.”

Your reaction is a muted one- muffled by the enticement of sleep and warmth, and so you nod almost imperceptibly.

He turns towards you, the fire lighting the left half of his face. “You don’t have to respond, like right now. I can wait until whenever you’re ready, Dave.”

You nod once more, a small smile spreading across your face. You lean forward to hide it, pressing your lips to your boyfriend’s temple.

“Thanks,” you say as you pull back, turning to stare at the dark sky above you, hiding the red that you can feel spreading amongst your face.

He hums. “For what?”

“For everything.”

John grips your hand a little bit tighter, tilting his head back to watch the stars as well.

You fall asleep there, heads mushed against each other, the small fire keeping vigil over you as you dream.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hola so ive been debating writing one of these for johndave and tbh?? why the hell not. so here i am.
> 
> heres a question that I love hearing answers to:  
> what do your john and dave look like? (as in, whats ur headcannon?)


End file.
